1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the growth of computers using a digital technology, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphics using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
While the rapid advancement of an information-oriented society has widened the use of computers more and more, it is difficult to efficiently operate products using only a keyboard and a mouse currently serving as an input device. Therefore, the necessity for a device that is simple, has minimum malfunction, and is capable of easily inputting information has increased.
In addition, current techniques for the input devices have progressed toward techniques related to high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing beyond a level of satisfying general functions. To this end, an electromagnetic induction type digitizer has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text, graphics, or the like.
There is a capacitive touch screen as an input device capable of performing a function similar to that of the electromagnetic induction type digitizer. However, the capacitive touch screen may neither sense an accurate coordinate nor recognize writing pressure, as compared to the electromagnetic induction type digitizer. Therefore, the electromagnetic induction type digitizer is more advantageous in view of precision or accuracy than the capacitive touch screen.
However, as disclosed in the following Prior Art Document, a digitizer according to the prior art requires a pen for the digitizer, which should include a coil receiving a magnetic field to generate current and regenerate a magnetic field using the current and a capacitor charged and discharged with the current generated in the coil. Therefore, in the digitizer according to the prior art, the pen for the digitizer is heavy and thick, such that it is inconvenient to use the digitizer and it is difficult to embed the digitizer in a mobile device.